Recuerdos del Atardecer
by ElentariGilthoniel
Summary: Una oferta puede cambiarlo todo y para Kagome Higurashi fue comenzar otra vez. Ahora, infiltrada en el Santuario como Caballero de Plata de Lince, Kagome deberá asegurarse que el sello debajo de la Estatua no se rompa o de lo contrario se desencadenará una serie de eventos que causarían la destrucción de la creación. ¿Podrá cumplir su misión? O, ¿estará todo perdido?


Me rompí mi propio corazón

al amarte

**-Shelby Henderson**

**Japón, 500 años atrás, Período Edo.**

**Los vítores de la multitud **le hicieron saber que una celebración se estaba llevando a cabo. Ver a ese pedazo de tela de color rojizo ser amarrado en las manos de ambos era una clara señal de su unión. Los aplausos y las felicitaciones a la pareja de recién casados no se hicieron esperar, y observar a aquella sacerdotisa revestida en blanco mirar con tanta ternura al chico del que se enamoró le hizo sentirse incómoda e indeseada.

Por esa razón tuvo que marcharse sigilosamente como había llegado a aquel lugar. Ver a los dos felices era suficiente para su corazón, era suficiente para ella tener que soportar ese dolor inmensurable que ese muchacho le había causado. Ella, quien a pesar de todo, se esmeraba en ofrecerle un apoyo donde él nunca tuvo uno. Estaba cansada de tanto tener que esperar, de tanto anhelar algo que nunca iba a suceder. Y lo más doloroso era soportar el hecho de ser sólo un vago recuerdo de una persona que nunca supo quererlo tal como es. Es más, lidiar constantemente con los insultos a su autoestima le hicieron por fin librarse de aquella jaula de que había sido prisionera durante todo el transcurso de su estadía aquí. Inuyasha lo había dejado claro, ella no era importante.

Kikyo lo era.

No cabía duda que su amor por Kikyo era más grande de lo que se podía imaginar. Incluso después de su resurrección, él seguía detrás de ella como un cachorrito. Siempre atento y siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pida. ¡Demonios! él no lo pensaría dos veces en morir si ella lo pidiese. Tan ciego por ella, tan jodidamente dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella. Ni un ápice de remordimiento cuando volvía junto a ellos. Kikyo estaba tan metida en el fondo de su ser que a Kagome no le sorprendía en absoluto si él se olvidase de ellos momentáneamente por creer a esa mujer más importante que pasar tiempo con ellos.

Suprimió una mueca de decepción mientras crispaba los puños. Tantos años deseando algo que nunca pasaría. No lo quiso creer hasta el último momento. No quiso abrir los ojos hasta que la cruda verdad la devolvió a la realidad. Si tan sólo pudiese girar la manija del reloj y volver atrás, se aseguraría de pegarle una buena cachetada a su previo yo para no caer tan fácil a las emociones. A no enamorarse en la primera persona que veía.

Kagome se sentía patética y sobretodo, estúpida. Pero no culpaba a su corazón, uno no puede adivinar con quién elegir a amar.

El tiempo, se dio cuenta, revela todo. Y bien podía decirlo porque ella jamás en su vida esperó encontrarse en una época donde las enfermedades y la muerte iban de mano. La lucha constante de supervivencia le hicieron entender lo mucho que debía apreciar lo que tenía. Su familia, sus amigos, su propia vida. En un mundo donde los más fuertes sobreviven y pocos tienen la oportunidad de tener una voz propia -especialmente el género femenino- por la creencia de estos tiempos; donde el hombre podía tenerlo todo pero la mujer podía hacer poca cosa que ser ama de casa y un objeto de posesión para proveer la continuidad del linaje.

Sin embargo, ella nunca se arrepintió de las personas con las se cruzó en esta loca aventura. Conocer a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder. Su amistad le había levantado sus esperanzas más de una vez cuando Inuyasha se iba tras Kikyo cual perro detrás de su dueña, eran sus amigos quienes le ofrecían un hombro para llorar, para desahogarse cuando su alma pedía a gritos sacar todo ese dolor insoportable que ella escondía en frente de los demás. En Sango había encontrado no sólo una amiga, sino una hermana. Una hermana que tendría su espalda en las buenas y en las malas. Una mejor amiga en la cual no tenía miedo de hablar sobre sus miedos y sus sueños. En ella estaba depositada su completa confianza.

Con el monje perverso encontró a un amigo y a un hermano mayor. A pesar de sus tantos defectos, Miroku era una persona sabia y comprensiva en aspectos mundanos. Era muy perspicaz con las personas pero también prudente cuando necesitaba serlo. Kagome acudía a él cuando las dudas lo invadía y no hallaba el camino a seguir. Sus palabras filosóficas la hacían recordar a grandes sabios como Confucio, Buda, Aristóteles, Sócrates y Rumi, entre otros cuantos. Gracias a él supo abrir sus ojos a otras situaciones que antemano no veía. Miroku le enseñó a ver más allá de lo subjetivo y abrirse espiritualmente. Porque sólo con el espíritu se puede ver lo invisible ante los ojos.

Finalmente estaba su pequeño Shippo, aquel zorrillo que consideraba como su hijo. Aunque el kitsune perdió su familia a temprana edad, encontró en ella una madre y en los demás una familia. Y cuando llegó el día en que Shippo tuvo que marcharse a la escuela de zorros, Kagome sabía que no tendría que preocuparse. Él regresaría a ella cuando terminase su entrenamiento. Después de todo los yōkai podían vivir largos años.

Suspiró cansada mientras veía el pozo aproximarse en su rango de visión. El viento soplaba suave y fresco, trayendo aroma dulzón de flores y hierbas. La primavera en Japón traía otro ambiente al país. Las flores de sakura florecían bellas y orgullosas en esta temporada. Ver aquel paisaje sin ninguna polución y urbanización le traía alivio, era uno de los pocos lujos con las que podía disfrutar. El siglo XX tenía sus ventajas, pero era bastante la urbanización y la deforestación por el mundo, poco se conservaba la naturaleza debido a la sobrepoblación.

Sintió las ganas de echarse en el pasto y dormirse. Tal vez era el ambiente o quizás sólo necesitaba descansar. Sus párpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos y todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si tuviese trayendo varios kilos de más.

Se aseguraría tan pronto llegara a casa en tomarse un largo baño y luego se tiraría en la cama para dormir a su debido gusto.

La joven trastabilló en el camino al acercarse al claro donde todo empezó aquel día, y si no fuera por una mano cálida que la estabilizó, ella hubiese besado el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien, niña?— preguntó preocupada una voz cantarina.

La de hebras azabaches alzó su cabeza para ver a una hermosa mujer con atuendo de samurai. Su cabello era negro y corto, le llegaba un poco antes de los hombros. Dos kanzashis, o horquillas doradas, adornaba el oscuro manto de su mechones. Sus ojos cafés eran de un tono cálido. Profesaba amor de manera maternal y a la vez genuina preocupación. Su rostro era suave y fino con rasgos pertenecientes a un noble; pómulos altos, cejas arqueadas, pestañas oscuras y labios carnosos. Lo que más atraía de ella era como si una luz la envolviese en todo su cuerpo. Parecía casi una doncella celestial. Incomparablemente hermosa e inalcanzable.

Pero fue esa aura, cálida y a la vez poderosa, lo que le llamó la atención. Nunca en su vida mortal había sentido un poder extraordinariamente inmenso como aquel que despedía la mujer. La energía se esparcía y a la vez se achicaba, como la marea besa la orilla y retrocede al mar. Esa analogía era la que más se acercaba a lo que experimentaba ahora mismo.

≪_Es...¡es una kami!_≫ observó sorprendida. Su porte elegante y autoritario infringía respeto y admiración. Así también como temor. Esta era una diosa en todo su esplendor, un desliz de su parte le aseguraría una muerte instantánea. Y Kagome no estaba lista para ser cenizas ahora mismo.

La muchacha rápidamente salió de su estupor y cuando se iba a inclinarse en señal de respeto, la diosa hizo un gesto de negación con sus manos.

—¡Oh, no, no!— exclamó abochornada—. No es necesario, sólo estamos tú y yo en este lugar— sonrió nerviosa antes de pedirle que se acercara a sentarse junto a ella.

Perpleja y desconcertada, la joven acató la orden y se acercó algo cautelosa hacia la divinidad. En aquellos momentos su mente recorría miles de nombres de dioses tratando de hallar alguna familiaridad en aquella deidad. Desde pequeña su abuelo la había obligado a aprender todos los nombres del panteón Shinto. Y para ser franca, a Kagome le pareció verdadera tortura porque eran muchísimos Dioses con poderes similares excepto los tres principales: Amaterasu; diosa del Sol y regente del Cielo, Susanoo, Dios de los mares, las tormentas y la batalla cuyos dominios eran el mar, y por último Tsukiyomi, Dios de la Luna y traedor de la Noche.

La única deidad que encajaba con la descripción de esta mujer era Amaterasu, pero Kagome creyó que usaría un kimono más elaborado y ornamentos en la cabeza como signo de su status.

≪_Para que me lo pienso siquiera. Es una diosa, ella puede usar lo que le plazca_≫, sopesó negando internamente su dilema y sentándose algo rígida en la roca. El Sol todavía estaba en lo alto, la chica supuso que era más o menos mediodía por la luz alumbrando brillantemente los cielos.

— Sabes, Kagome. Después de mucho tiempo observar su misión en derrotar al malvado Naraku, me sorprende que aún no hayas visitado a tu familia. ¿Acaso hay algo aquí que te ata?

La joven sacerdotisa se mordió el labio y no respondió, sólo agachó la cabeza. Sus mechones oscuros cubriendo su rostro momentáneamente. Para ella, si había alguien que le impedía volver. Y ese hombre estaba casado con la mujer quien fue su predecesora en cuidar la perla.

Tres años habían pasado, tres años de una ardua cruzada para derrotar al mal de esta era. Sango y Miroku se habían casado y se asentaron en la villa de los exterminadores de demonios, de vez en cuando solían visitar la aldea de Kaede junto a sus dos gemelas y su hijo pequeño. Kohaku para gran felicidad de su hermana había sido devuelto a la vida y ahora vivía con ellos en la aldea, entrenando a los reclutas para continuar su legado familiar.

Pero, no sólo él había resucitado. Sin saberlo, Inuyasha había tomado la perla cuando ella se fue a recoger unas hierbas por pedido de Kaede y había deseado que Kikyo volviera a la vida. Kagome conocía por experiencia que ningún deseo sería considerado puro por aquella joya, los resultados traían consecuencias para bien o para mal. Sólo tenía que recordar aquellos que habían deseado cosas innecesarias; como la gloria o el prestigio y otro deseo ridículo. La perla concede sí, pero siempre había un motivo oculto al otorgarlo.

Y esos motivos ciertamente eran para su propio autoabastecimiento en su infinita existencia.

El silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Amaterasu. La Kami miró compasiva a aquella joven que, desde pequeña, fue víctima del Destino. Aunque, para desconocimiento de la susodicha; ella había sido -en parte- responsable de todo lo sucedido para lograr el equilibrio universal y atar cabos sueltos en la era feudal.

Kikyo había renunciado a sus votos al querer algo más con Inuyasha. Y eso para una sacerdotisa es un gran no no. Ellas se suponían que debían vivir una vida llena de altruismo, a sabiendas de que nunca podrían tener una familia por sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo, han habido unas cuantas que literalmente mandaron esas tradiciones a la borda y eligieron hacer su propio Destino.

Gran ejemplo fue Midoriko, aún siendo una Miko también era una guerrera sin igual. Su destreza con la katana era legendaria y su reputación precedía a los grandes señores feudales. Era una de las pocas sacerdotisas que tuvieron la bendición de los Dioses. Era una lástima que su vida tuvo que llegar a un fin sellando a todos los demonios junto con su alma dentro de la perla. Empero, Amaterasu sabía que Midoriko no moriría de otra forma. Siempre quiso morir como vivió; luchando y protegiendo a los demás.

¡Y vaya mujer que fue!

Era una de las pocas que no veía a los yōkai como los típicos seres malignos sino como espíritus impredecibles de las naturaleza. Después de todo, no todo era blanco y negro como decían; sino diferentes tonos de gris.

La diosa observó a la joven doncella que tanto le recordaba a Midoriko pero a la vez era tan distinta a ella. Pues, desde el principio, Kagome nunca fue reencarnación de Kikyo. No había parecido físico similar y se preguntaba por qué diablos los humanos la habían comparado con ella. Especialmente el hijo del General. Los ojos azules eran suficiente prueba de negar aquella similitud.

— Puedo ofrecerte algo, pequeña ruiseñor— musitó serena la deidad, eso hizo que Kagome alzara la cabeza curiosa. Sus orbes azules que bordeaban a grises reflejaban una inminente perplejidad pero a la vez cautela. Ya que conociendo cómo se otorgaban los deseo, no todo era para su propio beneficio. Todo tenía consecuencias.

La de hebras chocolate sonrió al ver la cautela en la dama. Le serviría bien, al contrario del hanyō, Kagome es analítica y prefiere evaluar los pros y los contras antes de entrar en combate. Su habilidad para encontrar soluciones la hacían una gran aporte al equipo. Y la diosa sabía que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, sería una gran guerrera y líder.

— Te propongo que te unas a mi ejército— habló Ammy al ver la inseguridad en aquel rostro fino que ocultaba una profunda tristeza y frustración—. Allí comenzarás de nuevo y aprenderás muchas cosas. La sacerdotisa Kaede es muy conocedora, si, pero sólo podrá enseñarte lo poco que sabe. En mi ejército se te ampliará tus habilidades y conocimientos. Entrenarás para convertirte en mi Comandante y pienso que encontrarás la forma de fortalecerte por tu propia cuenta. ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?

Las palabras de la deidad hicieron que lo expresivos ojos de la joven se abrieran como platos.

Ella...¿Una líder?

No podía negar la tentación de la oferta. Por una vez en su vida quería ser egoísta. Por una vez quería ser algo más que una chica indefensa al que necesitaban proteger veinticuatro horas a la semana.

Quería ser luchadora como su hermana en armas, Sango. Quería ser una mujer fuerte y que no dependiera del hecho de ser protegida constantemente por no manejar un arma o combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Armándose de valor, respiró profundo y miró decisiva a la Kami.

— Así que se irá, Señorita Kagome— pronunció Miroku mientras observaba a su amiga empacar unas cuantas cosas en su mochila amarilla.

Suponía que no era tanto, ya que ella solía traer sólo lo necesario y aunque la mayoría de las veces su mochila acaba siendo un bolso gigantesco del tamaño de una roca montañesa, todo lo que ella hacía era porque se preocupaba por ellos.

— Si...he estado pensando bastante en tomarme un tiempo para organizar mi vida hace un par de años— comentó con voz trémula. Era obvio por las marcas de lágrimas que la pobre se había dado cuenta de cómo acabó todo. Y Miroku no pudo evitar sentirse compasivo por su situación, pero a la vez estaba aliviado. Era hora que su amiga se diese cuenta de su realidad, por más cruel que resultara ser, ella debía seguir adelante.

— Kagome-chan, ¿estás segura de lo que quieres?— preguntó preocupada la taijiya cuando digirió toda la información. Su rostro se mantenían sereno pero si uno la veía a los ojos, estos contendrían lágrimas por pura fuerza de voluntad.

— Hai, Sango-chan—replicó la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa—. No hay vuelta atrás para mi, quiero ser algo más que una mujer que se quedó con un corazón roto. Quiero superar esto— la firmeza y determinación con la que dijo esas palabras fue suficiente para tranquilizar a ambos. Kagome era, después de todo, alguien con una gran fortaleza. Aunque, les incomodaba el hecho de que se fuera sin algún recordatorio suyo.

— Que así sea entonces— suspiró el monje mientras observaba a la joven viajera del tiempo mirar por última vez la aldea donde empezó su aventura ya hace tiempo atrás.

Sango asintió solemne antes de llamar a su leal compañera y amiga. Kirara apareció instantáneamente con un maullido. Sus orbes rojizos examinaron el lugar para luego posarse en los presentes con curiosidad.

— Kagome-chan— habló la exterminadora—. Llévate a Kirara, ella te hará compañía donde nosotros no podamos— hizo una seña a la nekomata y esta rápidamente captó el significado oculto.

La joven de cabellos azabaches parecía a punto de romperse en llanto nuevamente. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer tales amigos, pero no podía estar más agradecida por haberse cruzado con ellos. Parpadeó repetidas veces para mantener al margen las lágrimas y en un par de zancadas los envolvió a ambos en un abrazo cálido y a la vez triste. Después de esto, no los volvería a ver.

— Gracias, amigos—

Los tres estuvieron un poco más así antes de desprenderse y desearle suerte. La sacerdotisa les deseó lo mismo y también les deseó muchas bendiciones para su familia. Monje y exterminadora le agradecieron por el gesto y le instruyeron a cuidarse siempre y a alcanzar esa vida que ella merecía.

— Lo lograrás, Kagome— dijo Sango—. Se que lo harás, eres fuerte.

Con eso dicho, la joven se despidió una vez más y junto con Kirara marcharon rumbo a la colina donde estaba el pozo y Amaterasu esperándolos.

—¿Lista?— preguntó, su figura comenzaba a resplandecer intensamente. Tal cual una bola de luz.

Kagome echó un último vistazo a las distantes siluetas de sus amigos y a quienes consideraba familia una vez más para después asentir y agarrar a Kirara.

La diosa miró al cielo y alzó el brazo. Kagome vio con asombro cómo empezaban a brillar y al mismo tiempo vibrar. Sus pies ya no sentían el suelo firme, en vez de eso sentía solo espacio vacío.

Y así, diosa, miko y nekomata salieron disparadas hacia el cielo. Donde la joven mujer que desafió al tiempo mismo empezaría a vivir una nueva vida con un futuro incierto.


End file.
